Chasing Freedom
by CannibalDuckWithAnAxe4
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern has never had any rash thoughts about her fathers group, The Circle. But when her mother sends her away and her father sends his most cunning and ruthless killer after her, she begins to doubt them. In a foreign land that is forbidden to the people of Idris, Clarissa changes her name to Clary Fray and soon finds that you can't always wish away love.
1. Chapter 1- Chasing the Night

**Heyyy! So…another story. I just have so much inspiration! I hope you like it! By the way…have you seen the theatrical trailer?! Just about died from awesomeness! I…I can't even. It's too wonderful!**

**Enjoy, all you awesome people!**

The horse's hooves pounded on the dry earth, creating a rippling effect like thunder. They pushed the horses faster and faster, desperate to catch the girl before it was too late. They could see her, just over the peak of the last hill in Idris signaling the border into Alicante where neither woman nor man raised in Idris would ever dare to go.

The girl stopped at the top of the hill hesitantly for one last look at the only family she had ever known. Pushing back her hooded black cloak, she revealed her mane of fiery red hair, silhouetted in gold from the rising sun. At last, she sprinted down the other side of the hill into Alicante.

The leader of the group of ghostly figures removed the hood of his black cloak as well. He let out a roar of anger and anguish, and shoved his black stallion into motion until he was at the very top of the hill. He watched the girl, his _daughter,_ run through the mountain trails of Alicante, still silhouetted in that glorious light. It was too late to go after her once again. If the people of Alicante saw them, they would likely be dead by noon.

Dashing back down to his eager party of followers, the man called out to his most trust worthy accomplice, Sebastian Verlac.

"Sebastian!" The man cried out, not bothering with formalities with his people.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian replied in an almost bored voice. His crisp, pale blond hair shone white in the rising sun.

"I want my Clarissa back to me, so we can finish what we started."

"But Valentine!" The man, Valentine, snapped his cold glare onto the face of the speaker. A woman with the same fiery hair as Clarissa stared back with daggering green eyes.

"You may call me master."

"I'm your _wife_, Valentine. We can't go into Alicante, it's suicidal. Uncanny." She was shaking with anger. "How dare you put our people at risk like this?"

"She is the only one that can finish what we started, Jocelyn. Anyone who deems it a blood bath, go back to camp. I can't have any of the weak among me." The whole lot of them left with hesitance, not sure what price they would pay for abandoning their leader. Though the dishonour of death seemed much worse than whatever Valentine had in store.

"I can't believe this, Valentine." Jocelyn snarled. "I know what you were planning with our daughter. Did you think I wouldn't find out? It was obvious from the beginning." Shaking her head, she bounded away on her Belgian horse after the group fading in the distance. Only Sebastian remained.

"What do you desire of me, master?" Sebastian asked obediently. His ruthless black eyes held a glint of mischief.

"Bring her back to me in a week's time." Valentine spoke softly, as if someone was listening in on their conversation. He seemed indifferent to the conversation had with his wife.

"What is my reward?" At that, Valentine smacked Sebastian on the cheek hard enough to leave a bruise.

"How dare you assume you get anything out of it?" He spat. As if an afterthought, he added, "Your reward is the girl after we are done with her."

Sebastian broke out in a malicious grin, his eyes tinted with excitement.

"I won't let you down." Sebastian broke into a gallop, cresting up over the hill before him.

"You better not." Valentine called. "If you do not have her by midnight on the seventh day, you're punishable by death."

* * *

Clarissa Morgenstern ran as if her life depended on it, though she didn't know why. Surely her father wouldn't dare sneak himself into Alicante, given who he was to the people here. No, she was sure she was safe by now.

She had been running through the mountains of Alicante for what seemed like hours, though she knew it could only be an hour at best. The sun hadn't even lifted itself up over the peaks of the mountains yet. Off in the distance, she could see a little town forming. The chimneys sent off a luscious black smoke, and the red brick of the houses made Clarissa long for a roof over her head, which made her ache for a bed, as well.

All through the night she had ran for salvation, a safe haven of sorts, desperately trying to avoid any confrontation with her father and his army of loyal followers. She had never really known why he had this group. The Circle. It was a secret society to everyone. Including her. Her father couldn't trust her with his master plans he was forming. Or what she assumed he had been forming, as she didn't quite know what really went on behind closed doors and lengthy outings.

The day before, Valentine had excused himself from the table in the middle of dinner and had left without a word. This wasn't the first time he had done this, and Clarissa was curious. So she, too, excused herself and went after her father without touching her food.

He had gone into his study, which wasn't unusual seeing as he spent ninety percent of his day there, talking to different hooded figures, conversing in hushed voices. Clarissa pressed her ear to the door.

"Did you give her the meal?" Valentine asked with an air of authority, as if there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the man to whom he was speaking to would say yes. "The tainted food?"

"But of course, sir." Clarissa could just make out that it was one of the servants. Raphael, she thought his name was. "As well as yesterday and the day before."

"Good." Valentine praised. She could practically hear him smiling. "See to it that she continues to eat it. She's the only one that can." Who is? What were they talking about?

"Yes sir." Seeing as it was the end of the conversation, Clarissa sprinted to the stairwell, desperate not to be caught eavesdropping. She headed for her room, but not before almost toppling her mother over.

"Clarissa, my dear." Her mother cooed, though she saw an undercurrent of horror in her mother's eyes. Her mother stayed there, in that same positing, just staring at her daughter's face for quite some time. Clarissa found it a bit eerie and questioned her mother with concern.

"You must leave here, tonight. Pack your things." Jocelyn seemed to snap out of her trance, and started to shove Clarissa towards her room. "You must hurry, he'll be done soon. You don't want to be here when he's done. He has something planned." Jocelyn looked around warily as she spoke.

"Wait, what? Why must I go, mother? Who is it that you are referring?" Her mother had seemed fine just a mere ten minutes ago, Clarissa was sure she was turning mad as the night pressed on.

"Valentine." Is all her mother whispered before running back into the dining area before someone noticed she was gone. Clarissa was dubious, though a little afraid, so she did as her mother told her to do and quickly and silently took her things and cut into the night.

Now, here she was. Miles from her home and miles from her family. A family that had something dark planned for her. She shuddered and took a look at her surroundings.

Spotting a clear lake that looked as though it was made of glass, she took off for the water, filling her canteen and her mouth when she got there. It didn't taste as fine as the water she got at home. Her water tasted almost…too natural. This water tasted of earth and grit. Heading back to the great, white mountain that sliced up into the changing sky like a knife, she tried to calculate how long it would take to get to the town. Probably a good four hours more.

Clarissa yawned audibly. Enough to make a startled jackrabbit jump from its hiding place in a mountain cave just overhead and run away. Clarissa looked up. The town was too far away for her to make by foot on tired legs, but she could probably rest in the cave for a few hours. The real dangers were at night anyways.

Clary climbed up onto the ledge and, after looking for any rogue animals, lay down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sebastian was enraged. How could anyone find such a petit girl in seven days? If she turned sideways, she would surely disappear altogether, she was so small.

_She could very well be right beside me at this very moment _he thought absent mindedly.

Sebastian rode his Quarter Horse to exhaustion, and only paused once to take a swig from his canteen. He was oblivious to the wide eyed Clarissa staring from 5 feet overhead in the tiny cave.

"I will find her, Hermes," Sebastian grunted. Clarissa almost couldn't control a shocked gasp. "For she is _mine._" Sebastian patted his horse once, and silently loped towards the village.

**-CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4**


	2. Chapter 2- Burn in Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. No matter how hard I wish and pray. **

"Any word from her?" Valentine sat in an oversized chair, facing away from the current visitor.

"N-no, sir. Nothing notable…" A boy who looked no older than 16 flitted his eyes uncertainly across the room, afraid of Valentine's wrath.

"Nothing _notable?_ Please, pray tell what isn't." He swivelled to face the lanky boy now, and pressed his fingertips to the cool glass of his study's desk.

"Well, we-we've n-noticed something unusual about the f-food." He cast his gaze down to the floor, ashamed that he couldn't have more confidence when he spoke to Valentine.

Valentine stood up, and strode over to the boy who now cowered in the corner.

"What do you _mean_ something _unusual _about the food?" He seethed, clenching a fist around the soft material of the boy's black cloak. The boy gulped noticeably.

"We…it…"

"Spit it out, boy!" Valentine raged, and threw the boys head into the wall with force. He yelped and curled into a ball on the ground.

"It was given to Mrs. Morgenstern, instead! I mixed the platters up by accident. I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry…" The boy sobbed, hiding his face in case of another blow. Valentine's eyes flew open in shock, and he stood up straighter. Instead of a beating, Valentine walked back to his desk, and turned the chair back the way it was originally facing.

"We all make mistakes, Raphael. You are dismissed."

Shocked, the boy scurried away, not before taking one last look at Valentine in bewilderment and shuffling back through the dark corridors the way he had come before.

* * *

Just as nightfall fell over the serene landscape, Clarissa stepped into the town. She had no moral compass, pointing north to her next destination. No hunch on what seemed safest. Could she trust the people of Alicante to take her in without any resistance? Would they be able to tell she was from Idris? That she was a part of one of the most hated groups in all of Europe?

She decided it would be safest to ditch her cloak, as most people would quickly connect it to her father's men. She would end up dead for sure. Valentine had killed too many people from Alicante in his day that it was hard to do anything under the name of Morgenstern.

As she scampered through the paved streets, she couldn't help but notice all of the electricity. Tons of it, handed to them at will. She passed one house with every chamber lit up like a flame from the glass bulbs twisted over the family's heads. She peeked into one window and saw a man lying on a couch, watching the television.

She had heard of all these things before, of course, but had never experienced the pleasure of having them at hand whenever she chose. This was one reason Alicante and Idris were at war. Alicante took all of the power and left Idris in the dust. That's what she had heard, anyways. No one ever thought to inform her on the latest news.

With one last glance at the houses doused in that heavenly glow, she turned into a dark alleyway where she curled up behind a trashcan and a couple of boxes, desperate for morning to come quickly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Her head was just about to droop and her eyes were halfway shut when a low voice startled her from her sitting position.

"You're going to catch a cold, you do realize." A boy that looked just a little bit older than Clarissa stood above her with a slight smirk plastered on his face. Clarissa could only see the outline of golden- blond hair and the faint trace of gold in the speaker's eyes. It was too dark to tell any more than that.

"Pardon me?" She asked quietly, trying to scuttle back farther away from the golden person. Her back thudded hard against the wall, and she knew she was trapped. If he was going to pull a knife on her, or wipe her head clean off of her shoulders with a sword, she wasn't going to put up a fight. She was defenceless and cornered like a mouse. But the boy didn't do anything like that, instead, he voiced again,

"I said, you're going to catch a cold." He spoke slowly, as if talking to a child.

"I- oh, well, so be it, I guess." She shut her eyes as a signal for the unwanted visitor to go away, but he just stood there, staring at her like she was a circus act.

"You're not going to go home? Why are you even out here?"He asked, confusion written plainly in his eyes.

"I could ask the same about you." She shot back, getting annoyed.

"I'm just taking a midnight stroll to clear my head. I do it regularly. I've never seen you before," he looked her up and down, scrutiny for her washing through him like a wave. "And judging by your attire, I'm guessing you aren't from here. Unless you're playing dress up with Magnus, I've had more than my fair share of encounters with that before." He shuddered.

Clarissa looked down at her clothes. She hadn't bothered to change into something that wouldn't draw unwanted attention to her, and was now regretting it. She wore a thick, red velvet dress that draped over white lace that peeked out at the bottom. Mid quarter sleeves bore lace down the seam line and the whole dress was fashioned over a tight corset. This obviously wasn't her decision to wear, it was her fathers.

"I can't have my daughter, the face of my army, looking like some street scoundrel." He had said once when she had tried getting away wearing a long sleeved black top and brown trouser she had purchased from the market.

Clarissa looked at the boy once again.

"Who's Magnus?" The boy looked as if his eyes were going to bulge out of his head.

"You haven't heard of _Magnus Bane?_" He asked incredulously. She shook her head. He sighed. "Magnus Bane is only the craziest and most influential gay I've ever met. Though everyone seems to love him, I don't know why though. Too much glitter, I say. Everyone is wondering where he's off to right now. He doesn't tend to be here often. He only stays because of Alec. But really, he's never gone this long and-" He paused, as if just noticing he was rambling. "I'm Jace Lightwood." He said, sticking his hand out to pull her up. Clarissa brushed it aside and pushed herself up into a standing position across from Jace.

"I'm Cl-" She was about to say Clarissa Morgenstern, but Valentine had made it a mission to make sure everyone knew who she was. No one knew what she looked like, or even if she was just made up as a ploy, but they all knew her name. "I'm Clary. Clary Fray." She said, thinking back on her mother's maiden name. Jace furrowed his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I guess I follow you wherever you're going? Or if you're going home I guess I'll stay here…" She said uncertainly after a few minutes of awkward silence. Jace once again sighed and scratched his head tenderly. He looked down at his watch, and back up at her.

"I guess I can't leave you, though it does sound nice." He said thoughtfully. Clary narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." She said, sitting back down beside the wall. "I'll stay here."

"Come back with me, then. I'm sure my family won't mind." Jace held his hand back out to her, but she slapped it away.

"I bet it's not the first time you've snuck girls into your house in the middle of the night, is it?" His eyes flashed, and a slow smirk crawled up his face. That was the only guess she had as to why he was offering to help her at all.

"What can I say, I'm just too attractive." Clary rolled her eyes and looked away defiantly. It was too dark to tell if it was true or not. "Come on, you have nowhere to go. Just come with me." Clary looked at him with hesitance in her eyes. Could she trust him not to kill her? Would his ego drive her out of insanity and she just end up leaving again? I guess, really, she had no other options. "Please? Great, now you have me begging for your compliance."

"Fine." She grumbled, and stood up. She started walking behind Jace, and Jace turned to look at her.

"First, this is a favour, so don't be all high and mighty about it. Second, if you want to stay in the same house as me, even just for the night, you go by my rules, got it?" Clary grinded her teeth to stop herself from commenting.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said half heartedly. She was so tired.

"Good, now follow me."

* * *

"No! No, please Mr. Morgenstern! I couldn't tell the difference! Please!" Raphael half sobbed, half gasped as the hangman pulled the rope a little too tightly around his neck. "I promise! It will never happen again! We'll find Clarissa, and I'll shove the food down her throat through force if necessary! Just please let me go!" Valentine barked a laugh at that.

"Please, you couldn't hurt a fly, Mr. Santiago." Valentine said from his place at the front of the eager crowd. He sat in a tall wooden chair that sat upon a tall wooden stage that gave Valentine a peripheral of his whole camp. The tiny houses, the forest, the grassy slope of the hills, his magnificent house, that sat upon the tallest hill, and was clad with an iron fence surrounding it. And then the hanging area. Where all principles of punishment were met in his confined group. It was only his duty to have no betrayal or weaklings among the brave and strong. "I am sorry, Raphael. You have dishonoured The Circle and your family with your foolishness. I had given you a chance to prove yourself worthy of this group, and you shoved it back in my face. How does this make me feel, do you think?" His face portrayed one of hurt, but underneath this exterior was a dark and cold man who was silently laughing at this boy subject to his death.

The boy whimpered slightly as the hangman put a sack over Raphael's face.

"You told me." He whispered silently to himself. "You told me it was only a mistake." Valentine somehow heard him, and once again laughed bluntly.

"Oh, Raphael, it _was_ only a mistake. But everyone has to pay the price for their mistakes."

"Are you ready, sir?" The hangman asked Valentine.

"Yes, drop him." He replied airily, as if this was a normal occurrence in an everyday life.

"The Circle will fail." Raphael whispered, though Valentine did not hear this time. Raphael started to chant a song that was in another language. "The Circle is without their weapon, and without their weapon, they are without victory." No one could see the slow smile that spread across Raphael's face.

The hangman pulled the trigger, but Raphael vanished before his neck could be severed.

The crowd gasped, and Valentine raised himself to a standing position. Suddenly, a low man's voice rang in Valentine's ears, and Valentine's alone. It was a chilling voice, much different than Raphael's boyish voice. No, this one had an air of magic to it, making it sound sickly sweet.

_May The Circle burn in Hell._

Suddenly, all around Valentine, his encampment started to burn in flames.

**Hey, everyone! I hope you liked that! If anyone can guess who Raphael really was, then that would mean cookies for you! **

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please read and review! It actually means so much to me! Oh, and by the way, I have decided this will be a shadowhunter fanfic. So yeah….**

**-CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4**


	3. Chapter 3- Brief Exchanges of Hate

**Ello, chaps! I was going to start this chapter in a few days, but decided that I was bored and it wouldn't hurt to do it. **

**So here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all gratitude must go to Cassandra Clare.**

A church bell rang in the distance, ringing throughout the white walls of the guest bedroom Clary was currently sleeping in. She awoke suddenly, and was aware of chirping blue jays and the rising sun filtering in through un-curtained window. She groaned, and pushed the plush pillow beside her to her face. It couldn't be more that 6:30, judging by how low the sun was in the sky. Clary usually was awoken long before then, but she desperately was in need of some sleep, and the whistling wind and yapping of townsfolk down in the streets below wasn't helping any.

Deciding she wouldn't be getting any more rest, she rolled herself off of the bed into a heap on the floor, and from there pushed herself into a standing position. She looked around the room in some confusion. How had she gotten here?

The only thing she could remember was her and Jace walking into an old cathedral. She had been confused as to why they were walking into the holy grounds until Jace said it had been vacant for years until his family had moved in. She had sat down as soon as they had set foot into the door on a plush sofa. She must have fallen asleep and Jace had carried her up to a comfortable bed. That was the only plausible solution as to why she was now in a pristine, white room that was empty save for a few key items such as the bed, a dresser and a nightstand.

Clary looked down at herself and drew in her eyebrows. How was she in only a camisole and boy shorts? Clary blushed in embarrassment as she concluded that maybe _Jace_ had changed her, but let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding as she remembered being too hot in the night, and had changed out of her snug dress lazily and put on her current ones from the dresser drawer that was bare except for night attire. They fit surprisingly well.

Clary shuffled over to the bathroom, and proceeded to wash her hands of grime that had been on the alley floor, and washed out her mouth that tasted of saliva. She brushed her hair some with a wooden brush she had found lying in the counter drawer, and splashed her face with cold water to wake herself from her drowsy state.

Satisfied, she changed back into her dress begrudgingly. It was filthy.

She opened her door a crack and peered out. She could faintly hear voices coming from down the stairs, and she chose to follow to where they lead.

Clary peered in at the family that was surprisingly already awake. She saw Jace looking, to her dismay, wide awake, talking to a boy with black hair that covered a long, pale face. On further inspection, she found his eyes a startling blue, like ice, and long, lanky legs. He sat beside a girl that looked to be a clone of him, save for silky black hair that was pushed out of her face into a neat ponytail and dark, almost black, eyes. She was gorgeous. Two people who looked to be the unknown boy and girl's parents sat at either end of the table. The woman had the same raven hair and blue eyes and the man dark eyes and dark hair. He seemed built.

She cautiously slunk into the room, and was aware of all ten eyes flicking to her as she made her way through the grand dining room that seemed to be as monstrous as the rest of their house.

Fed up with the silence, Clary mumbled a quiet,

"Hi." And that seemed to break the family out of their reverie. The beautiful girl with her beautiful hair spoke first.

"Brought a new play thing home, I see. How long will you keep her this time, Jace?" Clary's face turned crimson, even though she knew it wasn't true, and waited for Jace to say something.

"Ah, well, maybe a week. Two tops, if she's good." Jace finally spoke, looking at Clary with a mischievous glint in his eye and an unnerving smirk that made her want to slug him right in the jaw. She tried to speak, but her mouth was too busy gaping at him. His smirk just grew. What an ass.

"I'm kidding! God, Clary, loosen up. I found her in an alleyway last night as I was taking my nightly stroll." Clary looked down in shame and embarrassment. His family would probably think her to be a streetwalker, or homeless at best.

"And why," The older man spoke up suddenly, "was she in an _alleyway?"_ Puzzlement and anger shone off of his face, not happy to have a random girl off of the street in his home.

"Ask her." Jace pointed at Clary bluntly. All eyes turned to her, and she felt like sinking into the floor.

"I-I…" She attempted to speak, but she was too afraid. She gave it a go nonetheless. "I ran… from home."

"And where _is_ home?" The older woman asked. Clary looked at the woman pleadingly, begging her to not expect a response. But the woman just sat there, waiting.

"In the next town over." She guessed, hoping there even was another town.

"But that's miles from here!" The younger girl exclaimed, jumping from her seat. "You must have been walking for days!" Clary could only nod, because that basically was the case.

"Why?" The girl asked. "Why'd you leave?"

"Isabelle." The older man hissed. "Don't be rude. She probably has a good reason for doing it, and she doesn't need random strangers prying."

"Sorry." Isabelle muttered, and sat back down.

"I, for one, am not sorry when I say she cannot stay here. We don't know what she is capable of! Who knows if we can trust her! She's just some random girl we don't even know. I mean, how stupid can you all get? She came off of the damned street! She could kill us in the night, or give us away to Circle members who want a row with you, dad." The raven haired boy shot at them all, angry that they didn't think of this sooner. The older man looked as if he was going to say something, but Jace intervened.

"Alec, look at her. I mean, really, she looks to be about, what? Five foot? And as skinny as anything. I think we'd have a better shot at Max turning out to be some sociopath, and he's eight." As if on cue, a little boy with untamed brown hair and thick glasses walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"What about me?" The little boy asked curiously.

"I've learned not to underestimate people, Jace." Alec retorted angrily, as if Max hadn't even spoken. The little boy sat down at one of the various empty seats.

"Who's she?" The little boy jabbed his thumb in the direction of Clary, still frozen in place in the centre of the room.

"Oh, excuse us, Clary. I guess we all haven't properly met." The older woman piped up. "I'm Maryse Lightwood, and across from me is my husband, Robert Lightwood." Maryse pointed at the older man. "And here we have Jace, Alec," she gave Alec a glare as she said his name. "Isabelle, and this here is Max. He's our youngest." She gave Clary a smile, as she always was one to trust others quickly. "Stop standing like a coat hanger and come join us. We're just about to eat breakfast."

Clary moved slowly, robotically to a chair beside Max, and sat herself down. Max looked at her quizzically.

"You look like you came out of the gutter." Max said, but not rudely. He was just stating a fact. Clary laughed a little at that.

"That's basically it." Alec muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. You could have gotten clothes out from the dresser in the guest bedroom. You can fix yourself up after breakfast." Maryse smiled.

"Thank you." Just then, a woman came out dressed in a gray dress and white apron and handed them their meals. She glanced at Clary out of the corner of her eye, but didn't comment.

"Thank you for the meal." Clary said quietly. Everyone looked at her acceptingly, now, except for Alec. His cold glare was focused on her for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"Here you are." Maryse handed Clary a pile of clothing, and shooed her into the guest room. "I hope those fit. I tried my best to find things that looked socially acceptable in Isabelle's closet, but God knows that girl is just so tall…and she wears the most revealing outfits, but you should look somewhat presentable in them."

"Thank you, really, these look like they'll do the job."

"Anytime." Maryse said while gliding back down the hallway.

The clothes were a little loose, and Clary thought she looked a little ridiculous in jeans that were rolled up at the ankles and a black tank top that gaped open at the shoulders and fell past her butt.

"It will do for now." Clary sighed.

Clary walked out into the hallway, but was cornered by Isabelle in an instant.

"Those look ridiculous on you." Isabelle voiced Clary's thoughts.

"Well, I'm low on options, if you haven't noticed." Clary replied irritably.

"I hope it's not true." Isabelle whispered.

"Hope what's not true?"

"What Alec said. About you being here to hurt us. To take us in to The Circle. They always look for new victims." Clary flinched at the mention of The Circle, but didn't mention anything, or give in to telling her of her ties to them.

"I'm not, Isabelle. Alec has it wrong. I'm in need of a home, and am so grateful you are letting me stay here." Clary said honestly. "I don't know what to do to make you believe me, so you'll have to take my word for it. I know it's hard times with The Circle," Clary inwardly cringed, "but I just need you to know that I'm innocent and won't try anything on anyone here." Clary stared at her with wide eyes that pleaded for her to understand. Isabelle still looked at her suspiciously, but didn't pry any further.

"Call me Izzy." And with that, she walked back down the hallway in all of her beautiful glory.

* * *

The screams of anguish were deafening as all Circle members within a fifty mile radius burned to their death. The fire seemed to be chasing every man and woman unlike any natural fire could. It sent Valentine in a rage of anger that pushed him into action. Taking a blade different from most, he slurred a name under his breath and watched it glow to life. He then started running around the encampment, half scouting for the person who had caused this, and half trying to run away from the flames.

After running around and through the camp twice with no luck, he finally gave up and went in search of water.

But no water could put out the fire.

He was lost. Without his people and camp, he was nothing. He would end up exactly how he had started. But there was no use in saving it now.

He gave up all together, and started to run away instead. He needed to save himself. He was the sole cause of the entire Circle operation, and any plans he had would burn along with him.

So through the woods he ran, and what he found most peculiar was that he was following a trail.

A trail of glitter.

**Thanks for reviewing! Thank you to H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome for guessing and coming extremely close at guessing who Raphael actually was!**

**-CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4**


	4. Chapter 4-Trusting a Liar

**Aloha! Oh my goodness...went to see A Place Beyond The Pines yesterday and...ooooooooohhhhhhh my sweet lord. Ryan Gosling. That's all I can say. Just. So. Hot. That's my opinion anyways;P **

**So, my little petunias, here is chapter four! I was eating jellybeans a little while ago and got 3 orange ones in a row and thought it must be good luck, so hopefully that good luck lasts...**

**And then watch me fail my math test tomorrow. Ugh.**

**Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, there will be some Clace scenes in the future, but for now, I want their relationship to go slow...like a calm sea wave...**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed! You guys are the bombdiggity! Okay, I had too much sugar this morning.**

**Read on!**

Clary was standing in the kitchen with Maryse, helping her to peel the potatoes for supper. She wanted to be the best guest possible, and besides, everyone else had already left early in the morning for school and work.

"I suppose if you are staying with us for a while, we should at least enroll you into school." Maryse had said after Jace, Izzy and Alec had fled out the front door, Izzy rambling about being "too rushed to find her black pumps" and "no other shoes would do". "You'll start next week, I promise. But for now, you can stay with me." Maryse smiled down at Clary.

So there she was, mastering the art of potato peeling and carrot chopping.

"I would have Gladia do it," Clary assumed she meant the servant, "but she seemed so tired, so I let her off for the day." Maryse seemed like a genuinely nice person, and Clary had been warming up to her the most. Of course, she hadn't really spoken to anyone else for the last 24 hours, but she didn't really want to. This family seemed to be a little maniacal.

"That's okay, I've always wanted to learn how to cook, but I never really got the chance until now."

"I'm glad. Now you get to learn from an expert. Sadly, my skills in the kitchen have not been passed down so graciously to Isabelle." Maryse's eyes flickered to Clary's in a mild terror. "_Never _taste her food." Clary laughed.

Suddenly, a loud _bang_ sounded from the front hallway. The two women looked at each other and ran towards the noise.

"Damned wind!" A man dressed in nothing but tight leather pants and a tight fitting mauve and black cropped top looked at Maryse in horror. He was wearing more make-up than anyone Clary had ever seen before and was covered head to toe in purple and silver glitter. "Excuse me, ma'am. I didn't mean to bang your door open like that. It was the wind." He pointed a lazy finger towards the door which was still flung open wide. He made no move to close it.

"It's quite alright, Magnus. How are you, dear?" Maryse cupped a hand to Magnus' cheek as if she were caressing him. Clary found it sort of creepy.

Clary saw the uncertainty in his cat eyes just before a look of ease overtook them again.

"I've been better. I went down to the town over a little ways for family business. Gram's not doing too well with the arthritis. It's getting worse." Maryse pulled her hand back to rest it over her chest. It was covered in glitter.

"I thought you said she was getting better!"

"It's on and off again. Just yesterday she was back on her feet and walking about a mile to the market, but before I left this morning she was back in the wheelchair, unable to get up to even go a few steps to the washroom." He shook his head solemnly, but Clary saw through his façade. She didn't know why, but she felt as if this glittery man was lying. Maybe it was his demeanor, or maybe it was the quick spark of hesitance every time he began to speak.

"Well, next time you go, send her my best wishes." Maryse started to go back towards the pots that had begun to boil over. "She always made the nicest quilts for me, I can never…" Maryse's voice became inaudible as she walked back down the hallway, mumbling something about old age striking us all for dead.

Magnus looked over at Clary and took a step back, startled. It was as if he had just noticed she was there. His cat eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he seemed to be trying hard to figure something out. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and it was all he could do not to suppress a gasp.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?!" He half yelled, half whispered. Clary covered his mouth just before he could call out to Maryse, who was humming in the kitchen, and pleaded to him.

"Please. I have no clue how you know who I am, but I am not here to harm anybody. I ran away." Clary unclasped her hand from around his mouth as she was ninety nine percent sure he wouldn't yell.

"How can I trust you?" He finally whispered. Clary steered Magnus into an office just down the hall and shut the door.

"How can _I_ trust _you? _I don't know who the hell you are! You just flounced in here and practically gave me away to Maryse! I would be shunned from a home that has taken me in so graciously. If that happened, I wouldn't have a place to go! Plus, my father's men are looking for me, and…" Clary looked at Magnus from under her eyelashes and, striding across the room, pointed up at his face with a fiery rage. "How do you know who I am? Who even are you? No one I've ever met has been able to place me so quickly. Are you a Circle member? No, no of course not, you would have been halfway back to camp with me by now." She looked over at Magnus to see he was gaping at her.

"You don't know who I am?!" He gasped. "I am only the famous Magnus Bane! It seems that while you are awed by how much I know of you, I am appalled at how little you know of me. Really, it should be the other way around. As I am of high importance, you," he looked her up and down in scrutiny, just as Jace had done in the alleyway, "are not. Those clothes look ridiculous on you."

"Okay, enough about my poor taste in clothes."

"That is quite a dilemma in itself." Magnus inquired.

"How do you know who I am?" She pressed, taking a step closer. Magnus eyed her warily before speaking.

"I've been, ah, how do you put this lightly?" He coughed once. "I've been surrounding myself in the presence of a bunch of hooligans in black cloaks who have no fashion sense what-so-ever and have been articulating the degree of accuracy that has been promoted into the upcoming rival of two sides with much to lose and nothing to gain." There was a long, agonizing silence.

"So, you've basically been spying on us." Clary stated.

"Well, if you put it _that _way," Magnus sighed.

"You can't be serious! My father has too many guards to have that happen to him! How did you do it?" Clary asked curiously. She was dumbfounded and a little impressed that he had managed to sneak his way into her father's encampment.

Magnus once again looked at her hesitantly before walking past her and striding out of the room.

"Hey! What-?" Clary called, following him out and into the front foyer.

"This discussion is over. I promise not to let out your little secret as long as you don't repeat anything I told you about myself. In fact, we never even had this conversation."

"So I take it you weren't at your Grandma's, then?" Clary asked. Magnus smiled at her.

"You catch on quickly, my dear." Magnus grabbed his coat and hat off of the coat rack and was about to open the door when suddenly it flew open and Alec, Izzy and Jace ran through it.

"I tell you! He was so angry when I stole the damn thing, I- Magnus?" Jace looked at him in confusion before drifting his gaze over to Clary. A slow smirk spread over his lips. "I take it you've met the grand Magnus Bane. Was I right?"

"Right about what?" Magnus looked at Jace in puzzlement.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, and ran over to him. "When did you get back? I've been so worried…" This was the first time Clary had actually seen Alec smile instead of glare, and she sensed something was going on between the two boys. She waved over Izzy and Jace, a sign to leave them be.

The three walked into the kitchen to where Maryse was just putting the potatoes into the oven.

"What are you feeding us, woman?" Jace questioned Maryse and threw himself onto one of the island barstools. Maryse fixed a hard glare onto Jace's face.

"Steak and potatoes." She said. "And Clary helped, too." Jace looked over at Clary.

"Well, I hope she's not as bad a cook as Izzy." He stated simply.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Izzy cried, folding her arms over her chest in anger.

"I don't know, maybe because it's true?" Jace teased. "Really, Iz, your food would make even the starving opt to go hungry." Izzy made a noise of protest in response.

"It can't really be _that _bad, can it?"

"Thank you, Clary, for believing in my housewife professions." Jace roared in laughter at this, nearly falling off of the stool.

"_You?_ A _housewife?_ Please, someone tell me that the apocalypse has arrived and I'm George Clooney." He chuckled.

"You're George Clooney?" Alec asked, striding into the kitchen. Magnus had obviously left but Alec seemed much happier now. "You'll need a bigger beard."

"Please, smooth is sexy." Jace replied, stroking his chin in the process.

Clary could feel the air of tension that had been there when she had arrived being lifted, and she was glad that everyone seemed to be in a better mood. Except Izzy, she was stilled miffed about the jab at her cooking.

"Well, the potatoes look to be about ready. We'll wait for Robert to come home and then we'll eat. Does that sound good?" Everyone grunted a 'yes' and took off to their rooms.

As Clary was mounting the steps up to her new bedroom, she felt for the thin gold bracelet her mother had given to her for her tenth birthday.

"If ever we are parted, I want you to look at this and think of me. I have one too, see?" She held up her left wrist to show the sparkling chain. "Remember I'll always be with you."

But now, as she felt for the chain on her wrist, she started to panic. Not because she was missing her mother too badly, yet, or because she felt homesick.

It was because the gold chain wasn't there.

* * *

Valentine collapsed by a tall white mountain just a few kilometers away from a town. He had been running for so long, and desperately needed sleep. He wasn't following the trail of glitter anymore, as the wind had blown it all away, but he guessed that it lead into the town. The sun was beginning to set, and he knew he would have to find shelter.

Looking up the steep incline of the mountain for any ledges or cliffs, he spotted a cave not 5 feet up. He hoisted himself up and looked around for any creatures lurking in the dark. Satisfied, he settled himself down, prepared to sleep.

Just as he was closing his eyes, he noticed a gold glint. He cautiously walked over to the gleaming object and picked it up. In his hand was a small gold chain that was very similar to the one his Clarissa always wore on her wrist.

Valentine smiled menacingly.

"I'm coming, my dear, sweet Clarissa. I am coming."

**-CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4**


	5. Chapter 5- Seeking Your Blood

**Heyyyyy, all you readers out there...or non-readers...except I don't know why you would be here if you haven't read any books...**

**Anyways! I'll be updating this story every Sunday (but it might be late) so stay tuned everyone! Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro... I get distracted. I'm tired. I need caffeine. **

**Read!**

"Mmmm, delicious. That hits the spot." Clary watched as her new found "friend" molested her cup of sugar filled coffee. She watched in a kind of dazed horror as Izzy took out a can of Red Bull from her Louis Vuitton purse and attempted to pour some into it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Clary said, snatching said energy drink out of the girl's hand.

"Hey! Give that back! I have to wake up _some_how…"

"No, what you're going to do is tell me why you woke me up at freaking seven a.m. just so you could drag me out here to some cheap diner and complain the whole time! You don't see me whining about how I have "insomnia" now do you?" Clary chucked the can of Red Bull into the garbage. Izzy gaped at her as if she was crazy. "And what is this, I thought you were in some sort of a funk about me being here. I mean, you haven't spoken to me in a week!"

"Well, sorry for trying to be kind." Izzy muttered. "I just wanted to go shopping for some new clothes for you. Your looks alone won't stand a chance out there, and you can't continue to wear my clothes like some orphan-child. And Taki's is not cheap! It is one of the best diners in town! Just try their pancakes."

"What are you talking about? Out where?" Clary asked, perplexed. Isabelle burst out laughing.

"Clary, hun. You're going to _school._ Do you want to look like a streetwalker that's off the clock for your first day? And yes, before you get all huffy about not knowing about school," Isabelle put up a steady hand when Clary started to fire something back, "my mom already settled it. You start at St. Xavier's Monday!" Isabelle squealed. "Oh my God, we totally have to set you up with someone, and speaking of which, you'll need some sort of black stiletto to make your legs look longer. Not to be rude, but you're really short and boys like taller girls and…" Clary wasn't listening anymore. Her mind drifted towards what school would be like. She had never gone, and was excited by the idea of social groups and real classes. Her father had taught her everything she needed to know, but he was strict and never made class fun.

All of that said, she was dreading having to go to school with a certain someone.

And that someone was Jace.

Over the course of one week, she had learned a lot about the mysterious Jace Lightwood. She had been informed that he was, indeed, adopted. Clary had figured as much. He looked nothing like the Lightwoods and whenever he spoke to their parents he always called them by their first names. She also learned that he played the piano, (though she would have to testify his skill level herself) dated at least two girls per month and was a narcissistic ass.

He was in love with himself. And whenever she was in the same room as him, he would either make some rude joke about redheads, have some girl practically on top of him, or was making snide, non-redhead related remarks to her that always left a wound on her heart nonetheless.

Clary was a little despondent that he had such a sharp and brusque attitude. She couldn't deny it, no matter how much she wanted to prove herself a feminist.

She had found Jace attractive. _Very _attractive. And it was no lie she had fantasized having him as her boyfriend. But his apish behaviour had quickly twisted his attractiveness into something dark and ugly.

"_Do you know why Harry Potter is so messed up?" Jace had said the day before. Clary sighed but didn't acknowledge him. "Because it's quite barbaric to see a red-head with two friends."_

Clary hadn't even responded to his rude comment, and he had still taken joy in his own little joke.

Snapping back to the present, Clary noticed Isabelle waving her Styrofoam coffee cup in front of Clary's face.

"Earth to Clary! What's up with you?"

"Sorry, Izzy, I must have zoned out." She shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on! We have to get to the mall before all of the good stuff is taken!" Clary rolled her eyes. She knew it would still be there whether they got there at seven a.m. or seven p.m., but she complied and allowed her new friend to drag her to her death sentence.

* * *

Monday rolled around and with it dark, black clouds that streaked the sky in such a way as to make it look like claws were tearing the great blue canopy to shreds.

_Ugh, way to start my first day. _Clary thought miserably as she looked outside in anguish. She wanted this day to be perfect, but already she saw telltale signs of a storm brewing. It would ruin all of Izzy's hard work.

Izzy had had to practically tie Clary to the chair so she could tame her frizzy red hair into soft waves and doll her up with a little make up. She had forced Clary into white lace shorts and a black t-shirt, which Clary had insisted upon instead of the pink glittery top Izzy had wanted. She shucked on her black combat boots and looked in the mirror. She was surprised that Izzy had actually come through and had made her look nice.

Clary grabbed her new book bag and headed downstairs where Jace and Alec were waiting. She wondered where Izzy was, but she wasn't about to ask. Any questions directed to them coming from her mouth sent a round of uncharming words coming out of Jace's mouth and a scowl to touch Alec's lips. He still didn't seem to be comfortable with her in the house, but at least he wasn't complaining.

"Izzy! Hurry up! I plan on getting to school _before _I'm eighty!" Jace yelled to Izzy who was still in the bathroom. Izzy finally came flying down the steps with a look that could kill.

"I need time in the morning to make myself look _presentable, _Jace. This doesn't just happen on its own." Clary huffed at that. Of course that all came natural to her. She was Isabelle.

"Now let's go. I was late every day last week because of you, and I really don't feel like getting a lecture from Mrs. Barkley again. Try to keep up on your stubs, Clary." Jace said as he strided through the door.

Clary sighed and walked after him.

* * *

As the group approached the school, Clary stared in awe at all of the people milling around. Surely they couldn't all go to the same school, right? There couldn't possibly be enough room. But as the warning bell rang, she was surprised and a little nervous to see that they all headed for the front doors. Jace sauntered towards a group of people that Clary guessed were the "popular" people. Alec took one look at Magnus striding up the chipped school steps and took off after him. Izzy was the only one who stayed to help settle Clary in.

As they mounted the steps to the doors, Clary noticed a girl that wore almost nothing and had orange skin whispering to Jace and pointing in her direction. Jace laughed and waved at her mockingly. No doubt they were saying something rude about her.

"Ugh. I know, right?" Izzy said, nodding at Jace's crew. "I don't know why Jace acts like that. Don't worry, though. He'll hopefully come around. When mom first adopted him, he tormented me like crazy. I cried for weeks. Then, I began to toughen up and he started to treat me with more respect. Just stand up for yourself." Izzy smiled.

"It's a little hard, Izzy. I-"

"Uhm, er, excuse me?" Clary and Izzy both spun around to come face to face with a lanky, pale boy who wore oversized glasses on his thin face and a shaggy mess of brown hair that seemed to fall into his eyes as he spoke. He pushed it back irritably.

"Are you new here?" He asked Clary, though he was staring at Isabelle with a sort of longing in his eyes.

"Yes." Clary spoke hesitantly. She wanted to laugh; the boy was obviously now trying to get Isabelle's attention, even though he was talking to Clary, but Izzy seemed to have started up a conversation with someone else.

"Well," he sighed, giving one last dreamy look at Izzy, "I'm Simon. I keep the records and store the files here. Well, I _help_ keep records and store files." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "I have to give you your timetable."

"Okay. I'm Clary." She said, smiling at the boy. He stuck his hand out awkwardly as if to shake, but then decided against it.

"Well, follow me, I guess." Simon started.

"Hey, Clary?" Izzy tapped her on the shoulder. "The bell is about to ring. Mind if I leave you with…?" She looked at Simon.

"Simon." He said quickly, and then blushed a deep red.

"Simon?" She looked back at Clary.

"Of course. See you later." She waved at Izzy's retreating form.

Clary and Simon were walking down the hall towards the office in an awkward silence. Desperate to break the tension, Clary asked him about his shirt. It said Killzone 2, and it made Clary a little uneasy.

"You've never heard of Killzone 2?" Simon stared in awe when she asked. "How about Zelda? Or Call of Duty?" Clary shook her head. Simon gaped at her in horror. "Where have you been, woman? Everyone knows about Call of Duty! Everyone!" For the rest of the walk, Simon informed her on all of the latest video games, and Clary listened intently, finding it cute how someone could be so obsessed over something so nerdy.

"Here's your schedule." Simon handed her a crisp piece of paper. "And maybe give me a call sometime." He said, smiling. "I could teach you how to play Black Ops." Clary smiled at him, backing away towards the door. She decided that Simon was a good guy, and wanted to become friends with him. She didn't know how many friends she would make, and was glad she would at least have someone.

"Definitely. Hey, see you at lunch?" Simons face lightened up as if it was the first time someone had ever asked him that. For all Clary knew, it was.

"Sure." Simon replied. Clary walked out the door and towards first period.

As Clary entered her math class, she was aware of everyone's eyes on her.

"Welcome." The teacher droned. "And who might you be?"

"Clary." She whispered. She hated public speaking.

"What was that, dear?" The teacher lifted her voice as if Clary was deaf.

"Clary Fray." She said a little louder. She spotted Jace at the back of the room, laughing at her. Perfect.

"Class, this is Clary Fray. I trust you'll make her feel welcome. I'm Mrs. Barkley." She turned to the board. "Okay, class, on with the lesson. If pi and the radius were to…" Clary shuffled to the only open seat. Luckily, it was one desk that sat alone. Unfortunately, it was one desk that sat alone right in front of Jace Lightwood.

"Hey, tumbleweed." Jace breathed down Clary's neck. It sent shivers up her spine. "This will be an exciting year, won't it?" Clary decided to ignore it and opened her notepad. She glanced outside, planning to waste the class away by letting her imagination run wild, but wasn't allowed the escape. Instead of seeing a street full of people walking about, she saw one man on a quarter horse, waving a sword at everyone in sight, asking for what, Clary didn't know.

As the horse turned itself around, Clary could plainly see the rider's face, and she almost burst up out of her chair and ran from the room because the terror in her was so great.

The rider wasn't asking for directions, like she had originally thought. It was Sebastian Verlac. Of her father's men.

And he was asking for her.

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing...and following and favouriting...and everybody shake shake shake! Partyyyyy! **

**Sweet baby up in heaven...**

**-CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4**


	6. Chapter 6-School's Death Sentence

**Happy Sunday, everyone! It's that time of the week again! **

**Hope you enjoy! And a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited! You guys are all gems! Ha, gem…Jem…..hmmmm…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own The Mortal Instruments.**

**Enjoy!**

Clary almost cried out in shock. The only thing that stopped Clary from making a break for the back exit was the fact that there were thirty other students that would surely take interest in her frenzy. Talk of the new 'schizophrenic' girl would surely make its way around school fast.

Clary couldn't take her eyes off the window. Sebastian was still just a mere twenty feet from the school, yielding his sword at passers on the street. She tapped her pencil nervously on the wooden desk.

"That might just be the most annoying thing I've ever heard, Ging." Jace whispered from his spot behind her.

"Can you shut up?" She hissed.

"Tap, tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap-"

"Jace!" She whisper-yelled. "Stop!"

"No you see how annoying it is for me." Jace replied with a smirk. Clary scowled and turned back to the window. Sebastian was coming closer. Surely people would have noticed he was part of The Circle, wouldn't they? There must have been help on the way. But as time lapsed, Clary started to lose hope that anyone noticed him as anything but another villager that might have had a few too many to drink. He had taken off the signature black robe, so he couldn't be too easily identified.

"Mrs. Barkley!" She said, shooting up out of her desk. The teacher looked momentarily startled at having a student interrupting her class.

"What is it, Clary?" She asked, miffed at the girl's rude disruption.

"I-I have to go." She started. Mrs. Barkley looked as if she were crazy. Jace was enjoying every minute. "To the washroom." She added half heartedly, and without waiting for a reply, ran out of the room and towards the girls' bathroom, leaving behind a confused class and an agitated teacher.

_So much for acting normal._ She scorned herself.

Once in the bathroom, she ran into one of the stalls and slammed the door. She needed to cool herself down and figure out a way to get past Sebastian without him noticing her. Assuming that he would be outside when school let out.

After a couple of minutes of calming herself down and formulating a plan, she readied herself to go back into class. She was about the open the stall door when suddenly loud laughter echoed into the bathroom. Clary, startled, jumped up onto the toilet so no one could tell she was there. Peering through the crack in the door, she saw a group of girls walk in, each one shrieking with laughter. One of the girls was the one she had seen talking to Jace earlier that morning.

"Did you see her run out of class like that? I swear, she'll end up being the freak. I can tell." The orange, bottle blonde leech spoke. Clary decided to name her Monopoly, because she seemed like the type of girl that gave free parking between her legs to anyone.

"Jace told me he found her on the street. I mean, either her parent's disowned her, I wouldn't blame them, or she's a hooker. I'd bet the first one, she's pretty ugly." Clary scoffed at that.

"What else did he say, Kaelie? I saw you two getting into deep convo." One of her friends winked knowingly. So Kaelie was her name. _Huh. I like Monopoly better, _Clary thought. Kaelie started to touch up her cakey make up.

"Ah, just stuff…" Kaelie responded in her nasally voice. _Wow, she really likes keeping people on the edge. _

"Like what?" The girl pressed, sounding almost desperate for some information on her friend's life. Clary leaned in, awaiting her answer.

"Well," Kaelie started, but as she started telling the girl of all the boorish things Jace had said, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Clary clinging to an unknown truth. It was foolish to care about what Jace had said, and Clary knew it, but as much as she hated Jace, there was still a part of her that fantasized that Jace would change. Yet she knew that he never would, and she certainly wasn't the one that would be able to change him.

Clary walked out of the stall with a sigh, not caring that she had completely forgotten her game plan on sneaking out without Sebastian noticing. At this point she would just have to pray he wasn't still outside. She walked out of the bathroom and headed for second period.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Clary was exhausted. The whole school approach was not doing her any good. So far she had made a total of one friend. That wouldn't be terrible, save for the twenty more that were the exact opposite. Word had gotten around of her little drama in math, and now as she walked down the halls towards the cafeteria everyone either gave her weird looks or downright laughed in her face. Who would have thought that something so small would end up being the talk of the entire school? With the added fact that Sebastian Verlac was running around right under her nose you got one melodramatic Clary.

Simon waved wildly at Clary when she appeared in the doorway of the cafeteria. She grinned ruefully and made her way towards him.

"I heard of your little melt down in math." Simon said as Clary plunked herself down. "Jeez, do people not have anything better to talk about?"

"I know. It wasn't even that big of a deal. I just ran out of the room."

"And that's because…?" Clary shrugged.

"Apparently the food here sucks, so Maryse made me a lunch." Clary said, changing the subject.

"She's right about that. Wait, who?" Simon did a double take, pondering the name over in his mind.

"Maryse. Maryse Lightwood." Simon's jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"As in the mother of Isabelle, Alec and _Jace?" _He spat Jace's name as if it were poison. "_That _Lightwood?"

"Well, yeah." Clary fidgeted in her seat. What was wrong with that?

"So, let me get this straight." Simon put out a hand, steadying himself. "You're living with the _Lightwoods? _Am I getting this right? As in under the same roof as Jace freaking Lightwood?" Clary sighed, finally understanding.

"'Tis true. Unfortunately." She mumbled. She looked over at Simon. "Did you know Jace is an ass? Was he always like that? Or did he come with some sort of manuel that reads 'if you want a narcissistic arse that doesn't give a crap about other people's feeling, just follow these simple steps'?" Simon laughed, looking relived.

"I was afraid you would have already been under his charms. I'm glad I was wrong. See? I knew there was something I liked about you." He smiled. "Nah, Jace has been like that for as long as I've known him, and we go way back. I first met him in grade one when he put melted crayons into my juice box." Clary made a face. "He's a bad seed, and never forget it. Jace is a lot of things, but never has he been labelled under the 'nice, proper man that will take you out on a simple date and woo your mother with kisses to her hand and roasted lamb waiting to be eaten at home' category." Clary hollered with laughter at that.

"Roasted lamb? What kind of person gives roasted lamb to somebody's mother?"

"Hey! I did once!" Clary took interest in this.

"Who's mother did you have to 'woo'?" Simon blushed a beet red.

"My own." He mumbled. "But to be fair, I had failed a science test. We got into this huge argument over it." Clary nearly toppled out of her seat because she was laughing so hard.

"So you gave her a _lamb?" _She got in between fits of laughter. "That's insane!" Another round of giggles sought their way out of her mouth, and soon Simon joined in as well. Everyone was staring at the pair, which only made them laugh more.

"Come on." Clary finally said after they had settled themselves down. "Let's go to class." As they made their way to the door, Clary happened to look out the window. There, just outside the glass, was Sebastian.

And he was looking right at her.

* * *

Sebastian surprisingly hadn't sought her out when she had ran home after lunch. No way was she staying in school when he knew perfectly well where she was. Simon had protested on her leaving, and had demanded to know why she looked so skittish, but she had brushed his questions aside with the old 'I'm not feeling too well' ordeal and had managed to escape without any further questions.

She wasn't sure why Sebastian hadn't gone after her. Maybe, because he now knew where she was, he was trying to lengthen out the process and get her feeling paranoid. Clary knew she couldn't stay any longer. No doubt Sebastian knew where she was staying; he had probably followed her back.

Clary ran into the house and barged up to her room, brushing by a questioning Maryse.

"Are you alright, Hun?" She called up to Clary. "Why aren't you in school?"

"I don't feel too well." Clary replied pathetically, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"I'll make you tea."

"No, no! That's alright. I just need some sleep."

"Whatever you need dear, just call." Maryse replied sweetly.

"Thank you." Clary proceeded to fill her canteen that she had brought from home with water and changed into warmer gear. Tonight she would leave and make her way as far as possible from this town. She hated to leave Simon and Izzy just as she started to befriend them, and leave Maryse right after she had taken her in so graciously, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She covered herself with the covers and tried to go to sleep to keep up with the 'sick' act, but at that moment someone decided to whip the door open and barge into her room.

"You were acting pretty messed up today at school. What was that?" Jace said as he walked over to stand over her. Something told Clary he would never let her little freak out go.

"I'm sick." She responded weakly. As if to prove a point, her stomach rumbled, and Clary squinted her eyes and groaned as if it hurt.

"That's bull." Jace said bluntly. Clary was startled. "I knew right from the get-go something was up with you, I just can't seem to place it." He shook his head. "I'll figure it out, though. Don't you worry."

"Is that a threat?" She asked in her fake raspy voice.

"No, it's a promise. And if you really are 'sick'," he said, putting air quotations around the word sick, "Maryse made chicken noodle soup for you downstairs."

"Tell her thanks but I'm not hungry." She said, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Whatever." He squinted his eyes. "I can't seem to figure you out. I know you're not sick but I wonder… _why?" _

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sick!" She fired.

"Give it up, Ging. Of anyone, I know when someone's lying. It's a specialty of mine." He smirked triumphantly. "I know you're up to something. I'll find out." With that, he backed out of the room. Clary shook her head and went back to sleep.

* * *

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Clary pulled back her covers and readied herself for the long hike. She couldn't stop in the next town because that would surely be the next place Sebastian would look. She would have to work past it and try for the town after that.

Once ready, she quickly and quietly opened the window and started to climb down the eaves trough that ran down the house. Once at the bottom, Clary took one final glance up at the window that hadn't been hers for more than a couple weeks, only to find none other than Izzy looking down at her.

"Clary!" She hissed down at the girl.

"Shhh! Izzy, please! Don't tell anyone that you saw me. I left a note but please, just go back to bed." She pleaded. Izzy looked dubious.

"Where are you going? You're all packed up, and you only went to school for one day! You haven't even been here that long." She interrogated her.

"I can't tell you. All I can say is," She looked around, "someone is after me. I can't say who, but I need to go. Please. Just trust me. And don't, under any circumstances, follow me." There was a long silence.

"Alright." Izzy finally relented. "But I expect you to come back and tell us the whole story. Promise?" Clary wavered. If she told them, than that would out her secret. Yet she doubted she'd be back, so she nodded.

"I promise." With that, Clary flew off into the darkness, leaving a lonely Isabelle and a world of normalcy behind.

* * *

Clary had been walking for days. She had gone through all of the food she had packed and she only stumbled upon water every once in a long while. She was dehydrated and exhausted when she finally came across her fourth town. She figured Sebastian would take a while to catch up to her, and it would be safe to stay here for a while. Unlike the first time she had ran away, she had ran out of craps to give and decided to knock on the first door she saw instead of sleeping in an alleyway.

A tall man that looked about no older than she answered the door. He peered down at her patronizingly.

"Yes?" He asked rather crisply.

"I've been walking for days. I'm hungry. I'm tired. Will you let me stay here for the night?" The man criticized the question, and after a few minutes, came up with a plausible solution.

"Why of course." Clary was relieved. "We do need a new maid." Clary was taken aback, but decided anything would be better than staying out in the open. "My name is Meliorn, but you may call me Sir." Meliorn had olive skin and brown, clean cut hair. He seemed to be an all around cold person.

"Yes, sir." She said meekly. He smiled at her.

"Good you're already catching on."

"What in the world are you doing, Meliorn? Dad will be furious if he see's you brought another ugly maid in just so you can have your fun." Clary instantly was brought back to when Kaelie called her ugly, and immediately disliked the girl. "What are you looking at? Go on, if he's hired you, do what needs to be done."

"Aline, lighten up. Dad should be proud I got another one. Remember last time?" He shuddered. Aline rolled her eyes, and started to ascend the marble stairs in the foyer that wasn't unlike the foyer in the Lightwood's house.

"Of course I do. You better not screw up." She directed her words at Clary.

Clary didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but she did know it was nothing good.

She just didn't know that she had had it easy until this point.

**Don't worry, she'll see Jace again. The time will come! Next chapter will be up next Sunday like always, so look out for it! And you'll find out where and what Valentine is up to in the next chapter!**

**-CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4**


	7. Chapter 7- Of Maids and Men

**Happy, Happy Sunday, everyone!**

**Sincere apologies for the short chapter. I have been super busy this past week and just couldn't manage a long chapter. Next week might be a short one, too. But I promise the week after I'll have a super long chapter**** Promise!**

**AND WE REACHED 50 FOLLOWS! That actually makes me sooo happy….and huge thanks to every single ninja out there that reviewed, followed and favourite…you are all unicorns! I love unicorns…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever have owned The Mortal Instruments. I would like to, but I don't. **

**Enjoy!**

The sun rose at 6 a.m., just like normal. As it rose, it left a cheery stain that tinged the sky a bright pink. Izzy looked out of her bedroom window, aimlessly scavenging the streets with her eyes. Though the day promised to hold a great fortune of splendid surprise, Izzy didn't feel all that bashful. Out of all the heads on the street, a total of zero gingers appeared before her eyes. Izzy was frustrated with herself. Why did she let Clary take off like that? Was she hurt? Whoever she was running from…did they find her? Izzy certainly hoped not.

"What will I tell them?" She whispered softly from her place in the shadowed corner. She had always been honest, but she couldn't tell them of her mistake. They would hate her. Well, all but Jace, at least.

"Tell who what?" Izzy sprang up from her position on the floor, momentarily startled. She hadn't realized that Jace had been standing in the doorway.

"What?" She snapped, guarding herself. She felt as vulnerable as ever. Would he know that she had sent Clary away? Did he see right through her?

"Tell who what?" He repeated.

Izzy rubbed eyes. She hadn't gone back to sleep after Clary had ran away and it was coming back to bite her now. She just wished Jace would go away.

"What are you doing in here, Jace?" She sighed, putting no strength into her words.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep. Got bored and figured you'd be up."

"And why is that?" She squinted her eyes. Maybe he _did_ know. But if he did, his face betrayed nothing.

"Iz, you're up at 4 a.m. to get ready on week days. Figure it out yourself." Izzy flopped down on her bed.

"So," she put her hand to cover her eyes from the sun now filtering in through the windows, "why were you up?" Jace shrugged his shoulders but didn't make a move to say anything.

"C'mon, woman. Make me something for breakfast- wait. I forgot who I was talking to." Jace smirked and traipsed out of the room. Izzy sighed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Beyond Clary's better judgement, she had picked up a mop and bucket and had proceeded to wipe down the tile floors of the kitchen. Meliorn sat perched on the back of an overly stuffed couch in the parlor, eyeing Clary's every move.

"Come on." He moaned, exasperated. Clary looked up at him and sighed.

"Yes?" She asked in a high-pitched, innocent voice. While inside, she wanted to tear out his insides and force the rest of his bloody family to eat them.

"If I wanted a mediocre job, I would of made Aline do it." Clary shook her head and continued to mop. In a flash, Meliorn was at her side. He twisted the arm that held the mop at an unnatural angle, making Clary cry out in pain.

"Did you hear me?" He whispered through clenched teeth. When Clary didn't say anything, he twisted it further, bringing Clary to tears. "I said," he started, "_did you hear me?" _

Clary nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes! Please." Meliorn unclasped his cold hand from her forearm and walked away calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh," he started turning around, "you missed a spot." He pointed at a spot on the floor which she had cleaned just five minutes ago, but now had dirt from his shoe smudged on the polished tile.

"I'll clean that up, sir." She said as he walked down the hall.

"I know you will."

* * *

"Does anyone know where Clary is?" The family was seated at the mahogany table in the dining room when Magnus walked in. Alec's eyes bulged out of his head while everyone else gave each other puzzled stares.

"Magnus," Robert said roughly, "why in God's name are you here?"

"Does anyone know where Clary is? I need to speak with her." He repeated more roughly, staring down at their shocked expressions. Gladia came in with a pitcher of water, giving Magnus a burning stare.

"She's sleeping." Maryse said after quite some time. "I called her for breakfast but she didn't reply. I think the school change really got to her."

Jace, who was watching Magnus with boredom, grazed his eyes over to Izzy, who, to Jace's confusion, was squirming in her seat.

"Well, it's urgent." Magnus said with exasperation. "So if you don't mind…" He turned and ran from the room without another word. Maryse and Robert ran after him, yelling that he didn't have any right to go through their home.

"Hey, Iz?" Izzy whipped her head in Jace's direction, her eyes like saucers.

"Yeah?" She asked timidly.

"You okay? You're kind of squirmy." He said, noting her clenched fists and her shaking legs.

"I'm fine." She said quickly. Alec and Jace looked over her hunched form at each other. "I'm _fine_."

"You don't look fine." Max said from across the table. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm fine! Now everyone stop hounding me!" She practically screamed.

"Okay." Alec said. He didn't really believe her but decided to let it go.

At that moment, Robert, Maryse and a very pale Magnus walked into the dining room.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked, knitting his eyebrows together. Izzy let out a squeak.

"She's gone." Magnus whispered. "She wasn't there."

Everyone was shocked at the news, but they were even more shocked to find a horse and a rider crash through the dining room window.

* * *

That was it. Clary had had enough. It hadn't even been a day and already she was planning on leaving. No way was she going to stay in a household that treated her like trash.

She decided to make a break through the window. It had worked last time, and it would work again. She tip toed over to the window. It was almost too small for her to fit through, but if she squeezed, she'd go through. Thank the lord for her small frame.

She decided to go feet first. Hoisting herself up onto the ledge, she pushed her stick legs through the window.

_So far, so good. _She thought wickedly while she manoeuvred her torso through.

She was about to let her arms go and freefall to the ground when a hand took a fistful of her red hair and yanked her back up. Clary screamed through the pain. The person dropped her body on the dusty wooden floor and stared down at her. Through the musky darkness, Clary could make out Meliorn, who stood menacingly over her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He spat, kicking her in the rib cage. Clary heaved while Meliorn laughed. "I'll let you off easy this time. But the second you make a break for it again, you're going to pay a price." A malicious grin cut through his face. Clary nodded.

"Yes, sir." She looked down at the ground in disdain. She silently wondered where this kid's parents were.

"Good. And don't even think about trying again. I'll be listening from outside." He made a blow to her abdomen one last time before striding out of the room.

Clary shuffled over to her creaky cot and fell atop the scratchy blanket.

She didn't get any sleep that night. Instead, she stared up at the ceiling, tears blurring the cracks above her, willing herself to see the bright side to the situation.

She wasn't surprised when she didn't find one.

* * *

He was only halfway to the town. He ran most of the way, only stopping for sips of water. The town was farther than expected, and he had gotten around by horse most of his life. Which only made his journey on legs that much harder.

The only thing that stopped him from taking a break was the mere fact that his Clarissa would be in the town, waiting to come home. He ran harder, ditching his black cloak, until he finally reached the town's border.

He didn't blend with the crowd well, so he decided to keep to the back alleyways.

Only when he came face to face with a sparkling man did he realize his cover was blown.

**Uh oh. Now do you know what Magnus wanted to talk about? I bet you do! It's getting bad for everyone…**

**Next chapter will be up on Sunday like always, so stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**

**-CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4**


	8. AN So Sorry!

Hey, Everyone! So, unfortunately (don't hit me!) this is not a chapter, so I'll keep this short and brief.

I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week! Life got in the way and I couldn't find the time.

Then, on Monday, my laptop broke (I'm currently using my mom's computer which she needs to use) so I can't really update…

I'm going on a school trip next week which overlaps Sunday so I can't then, aand really, I won't be able to anyways until my laptop is virus-free and not broken.

So I'm going to put this story on Hiatus for a few weeks, but don't worry! It will start up again soon!

Sorry for any inconvenience. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! Don't unfollow or unfavourite please! Just keep looking for my story!

Thanks!

CannibalDuckWithAnAxe4


	9. Chapter 8- The Rider's Gift

**Hello, my lovely readers! Okay, so this is kind of a filler chapter because *sob* my laptop isn't fixed yet. It sucks. Believe me. But I'm on my mom's computer right now so I can give you a little bit at least. I didn't want to leave you with nothing for so long!**

**So...this chapter will likely be kind of gory (I don't know if it is or not so please tell me!) Because I've been reading A LOT of Game of Thrones lately and...wow... all the violence is really going to my head. **

**Also, happy summer! I hope everyone who had exams (ew...like me) do well and I hope you all are having amazing summers so far!**

**So please enjoy! Next update won't be for a while, but still don't unfollow or unfavourite!**

**Thanks!**

The shattered glass falling to the wooden floor emitted a penetrating noise that rang throughout the whole house. A rider and his destrier stood in the middle of the kitchen area, looking for all of the world like they had come out of the bushes. A thick, heavy black cloak perched on the rider's shoulders. It looked like it might have once been new, even pretty, but now it was caked in mud so thick you could almost pretend brown was it's natural colour. Jace thought he recognized a cloak of the like from somewhere…

The horse, a very toned Quarter Horse, was nipping at the side of it's flesh, trying to rid the mud of it's coat.

Suddenly, the rider, a male, spoke. It was so quiet, almost no one heard him.

"I'm here for the girl." Maryse guffawed while Robert stood, looking enraged.

"You dare come into my house in this manner?" His voice boomed, enough to make the horse's ears prick. But ever so slightly.

"I'm here for the girl." The stranger repeated, louder now. Robert strode over to the Quarter Horse. Taking the reigns, he tried steering the horse back towards the open window, but the horse wouldn't budge.

"Get your horse, and leave. We will be speaking to authorities." Maryse piped up, walking to Robert's side. The man chuckled, and removed something from a satchel hidden beneath his cloak. Jace stood warily, getting the feeling that they should give him what he wants. Or _who _he wants.

"Robert…Maryse? I think we should…" Suddenly, the man threw the object from his satchel onto the floor. It landed right at Maryse's feet. Maryse screamed so loud that the horse finally reeled back. The rider hit it.

Jace, from his stance, couldn't see the object, but was running to see what it was. Max and Isabelle were at Maryse's side before Jace, and in an instant Max fainted. Isabelle chimed in on Maryse's screaming, and ran from the room, Max limp in her arms.

Through all of the commotion, Jace was frantically trying to manoeuvre himself around everyone, trying to see what everyone was so riled up on.

What he saw made his heart stop. The blood in his veins chilled and his head went dizzy.

There, on the ground, was a head. It had been cleanly cut off of its owner's body, and was still a fresh kill. The blood was still leaking out of it's neck and mouth. Alec suddenly came up beside Jace.

"What is it- Oh, God." Alec stood there, frozen. Looking at a villager he had known fairly well, who always gave him an extra basket of strawberries when he stopped by the market. An innocent. No one who deserved this.

"Helen." He cried out, dropping to his knees. Helen Blackthorn's head rolled to the side when Alec tried to touch it.

Jace looked up at the man. The murderer. Suddenly, filled with an overpowering rage, he jumped and knocked the rider off of his horse. He sat upon him, and, reaching for the knife he saw lying on the table, readied for the kill.

Before he could stab him, the man rolled over and knocked Jace to the side so now he was standing over him. Jace looked up at him in disbelief.

"Consider it a warning." The rider said through a malicious grin. "I'm here for the girl." Mounting his horse, the rider galloped out of the house the way they had come before.

Throughout all, no one seemed to notice that Magnus was missing.

* * *

_1...2...3...4...ugh, no. Start again. 1...2...3...4..._

"Aline! Get down here right now!" Meliorn bellowed to the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming! God, what is it now?"

Clary sighed, she had been counting their bills for the past hour, and had gotten no where. Meliorn would be furious.

"We have to go. _Now." _Meliorn said urgently, rushing around the front foyer, looking for items Clary had no interest in knowing about. "Get your things, we are leaving."

"Why?" She asked in dismay.

"Don't ask me bloody questions! Go get your things! What did I tell you about obeying me?"

"I just want to know why we're-" Meliorn cut her off with a slap. Aline fell to the ground, tears blurring her vision.

"I _told _you not to ask questions. Now _go, _bitch. Be ready in 15 minutes." Meliorn then strode up the stairs.

Clary rushed over to Aline. No matter how cruely Aline had talked to her these past couple of days, Clary still couldn't find it in her to let the girl deal with her brother's torment alone. No one deserved that kind of humiliation.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Clary asked timidly, reaching out a hand in the process. Aline shoved her hand away and stood on her own, a hand clasped to her reddening cheek the whole time.

"I don't need your help. Go. Shoo. I'm fine. I presume we don't need you anymore, so get out of our faces." Clary's eyes widened.

"You mean, I can go? As in leave?"

"What do you think? And get on with it, too. I'm sick of looking at your bloody face." Clary nodded, trying hard not to show the slow grin forming on her face.

Clary ran up the stairs and packed the few remaining things she had. Which wasn't much. Meliorn had taken most of her things, but she had still managed to keep her water skin.

While exiting the room, she bumped into a frantic Meliorn. He watched her for a few moments before saying "You're leaving, I suppose?"

Clary could only nod. Meliorn sighed and slid a moist hand down his face. Turning his back to her, he started his slow march down the stairs.

"Then go, Whore."

Those were the last words Meliorn Penhallow spoke to her.

And Clary couldn't have asked for a better farewell.

* * *

Magnus ripped off the spit covered gauze that prevented Valentine from screaming.

"I know who you are." Magnus finally said after moments of silence. Valentine tried to lunge at him, but the chains prevented him. "You're Valentine Morgenstern, are you not?" Valentine said nothing.

"So," Magnus tried again. "did you like my little show I put on for you at your campout?" Valentine's eyes blazed with fury, and once again the only thing between him and Magnus were the iron chains.

"Damn you." Valentine whispered hoarsely.

"No," Magnus smiled his catlike smile and walked towards Valentine with a lighter. "Damn _you."_

**Please review!**

**-CannibalDuckWithAnAxe4**


End file.
